storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca
Visiting the Mainland Decisions Rebecca and Duncan |creator(s)=Davey Moore Andrew Brenner Ian McCue |name=Rebecca |nicknames= |gender=Female |country_of_origin= * Island of Sodor * The Mainland |relative(s)= |affiliation=Steam Team |basis=SR West Country class |gauge= |power_type=Steam |configuration=4-6-2 |wheels=18 |top_speed=105 mph |designer(s)=Oliver V.S. Bulleid |builder(s)=SR Eastleigh or Brighton Works |year_built=1945-1951 |arrived_on_sodor= |number=22 |railway=North Western Railway |owner(s)=}} is a streamlined yellow engine originally from the Mainland. Biography '' Rebecca first arrived on the Island of Sodor after moved out of Tidmouth Sheds and Sir Topham Hatt wanted another engine to help with . Though she arrived a day earlier than what Sir Topham Hatt expected and nearly bumped him and Winston off the rails when she tried to stop at . Her first job was to pull the express, though she caused a small mishap when she accidentally collected 's passengers at Vicarstown early. After hearing how the other engines mentioned how fast and strong they were, Rebecca decided that she would leave the stations early to prove how she can get things done fast, but this caused a lot of confusion and the passengers got angry. Sir Topham Hatt scolded her at the end of her first day about what is happening, and Rebecca apologised for what she did. Rebecca met Belle, , and and complimented them on their water cannons, diggers, and crane respectively. Rebecca then felt as if she was not special due to not having a special feature. After hearing mention that the crew at the Sodor Steamworks "can do anything", Rebecca goes there to get the features fitted on her, but to no avail. and Marion help Rebecca realise that complimenting others and making them feel good about themselves is her special quality. On one Christmas Eve, Rebecca was pulling the Express when she saw Thomas taking the animals from the Sodor Animal Park past her on the other line. He warned her of the blocked tunnel he encountered earlier, and she replied to be careful of deep snowdrifts ahead that he might not be able to punch through with his snowplough. She was back at Tidmouth Sheds that evening with the rest of the Steam Team when Thomas showed up with the animals, explaining that he was unable to reach the Sodor Steamworks as originally instructed by Sir Topham Hatt, so he brought the animals to the sheds to be kept warm by the Steam Team's boilers. While Rebecca was welcoming of the company of the animals alongside , , and , Gordon and were deeply shocked and embarrassed by it. When Sir Topham Hatt came to the sheds the next morning, which was Christmas, he was startled to find the animals there, but once Thomas explained everything, Sir Topham Hatt understood, and then revealed that the new boiler for the Animal Park arrived that morning, so the animals could return home soon, before Rebecca and the rest of the Steam Team shared a laugh when an ostrich snatched Sir Topham's top hat to wear itself, much to his annoyance. When Sir Topham Hatt arrived asking for an engine to take the Troublesome Trucks, Thomas, James and Percy placed the special's responsibilities on Rebecca, leaving the entire Steam Team concerned about their tricks. Contrary to expectations, she pulled them just fine, leaving the trucks confused and Thomas, James and Percy in their own predicaments. She arrived back at Tidmouth Sheds almost bumping Sir Topham off the rails. In an attempt to get the other diesels into trouble for a change, had Rebecca do their jobs improperly. Unfortunately, he did not count on her honesty, and he was punished by Sir Topham Hatt. Like in the television series, Rebecca first arrived on the Island of Sodor after moved out of Tidmouth Sheds and Sir Topham Hatt wanted another engine to help with . Though she arrived a day earlier than what Sir Topham Hatt expected and nearly bumped him and Winston off the rails when she tried to stop at . Her first job was to pull the express, though she caused a small mishap when she accidentally collected 's passengers at Vicarstown early. After hearing how the other engines mentioned how fast and strong they were, Rebecca decided that she would leave the stations early to prove how she can get things done fast, but this caused a lot of confusion and the passengers got angry. Sir Topham Hatt scolded her at the end of her first day about what is happening, and Rebecca apologised for what she did : " ". Rebecca later met , , and and complimented them on their water cannons, diggers, and crane respectively. Rebecca then felt as if she was not special due to not having a special feature. After hearing mention that the crew at the Sodor Steamworks "can do anything", Rebecca goes there to get the features fitted on her, but to no avail. and Marion help Rebecca realise that complimenting others and making them feel good about themselves is her special quality : " ". Later, Rebecca was driven by and . The three enjoyed working together : " ". Then, Rebecca had to take a train of slate from Blue Mountain Quarry to Brendam Docks. However, S.C. Ruffey, Rickety, and Fred Pelhay were in her train, as was Hector. S.C. Ruffey, Rickety, and Fred tried to play tricks on Rebecca, but Hector managed to prevent this and Rebecca and Hector are now friends : " ". Rebecca also encouraged to tell her spooky story about Jonathan : "Ghosts". Like in the television series, on one Christmas Eve, Rebecca was pulling the Express when she saw Thomas taking the animals from the Sodor Animal Park past her on the other line. He warned her of the blocked tunnel he encountered earlier, and she replied to be careful of deep snowdrifts ahead that he might not be able to punch through with his snowplough. She was back at Tidmouth Sheds that evening with the rest of the Steam Team when Thomas showed up with the animals, explaining that he was unable to reach the Sodor Steamworks as originally instructed by Sir Topham Hatt, so he brought the animals to the sheds to be kept warm by the Steam Team's boilers. While Rebecca was welcoming of the company of the animals alongside , , and , Gordon and were deeply shocked and embarrassed by it. When Sir Topham Hatt came to the sheds the next morning, which was Christmas, he was startled to find the animals there, but once Thomas explained everything, Sir Topham Hatt understood, and then revealed that the new boiler for the Animal Park arrived that morning, so the animals could return home soon, before Rebecca and the rest of the Steam Team shared a laugh when an ostrich snatched Sir Topham's top hat to wear itself, much to his annoyance : "Thomas and the Animals". Like in the television series, in an attempt to get the other diesels into trouble for a change, had Rebecca do their jobs improperly. Unfortunately, he did not count on her honesty, and he was punished by Sir Topham Hatt : " ". '' One Saturday afternoon, Rebecca arrived at to find Jacob standing on the station platform with a look of contemplation and uncertainty on his face. She asked him if he wanted to talk about it and he declined, telling her she should tend to her work. After telling Jacob she did not have another job to do for about 30 minutes, he agreed to go over to to talk about what was on his mind. He confided in Rebecca that he was beginning to doubt if teaching music was truly the right job for him, as he missed getting to work on the railway. Rebecca told him that if teaching is not what makes him happy, then he should quit at the school year's end and once again pursue a job on the railway. Rebecca then took Jacob back to Knapford to meet with for lunch. Jacob thanked her, telling her she'd given him a lot to think about : "Decisions". Personality Despite her large size, Rebecca is shy, but not afraid to stand up for herself and is not intimidated by the older engines. At times, she feels the need to be on the same level as the other engines, which can sometimes make her anxious or overhasty. But despite her insecurities, Rebecca loves to see the best in everyone, and all her friends appreciate her kindness and enthusiasm. She also has the uncanny ability to work with Troublesome Trucks without trouble on the first try, something that confuses even the trucks themselves. Basis Rebecca is based on the Southern Railway "West Country" and "Battle of Britain" class (also known as "Light Pacifics"), a class of 4-6-2 tender locomotives designed by Oliver Bulleid and built between 1945 and 1951. These engines were classified as mixed-traffic locomotives when introduced, and used for a wide variety of passenger and goods trains, including famous expresses such as the 'Golden Arrow' and the 'Atlantic Coast Express'. The "West Country" and "Battle of Britain" class engines were smaller and lighter versions of Bulleid's earlier "Merchant Navy" class, originally built with 'air-smoothed' casing, chain-driven valve gear and tenders with tall streamlined sides. Ten unrebuilt members of the class have been preserved, one of them, Blackmoor Vale on the Bluebell Railway, and another, Winston Churchill at the National Railway Museum. Another preserved member of the class, Swanage, appeared in Thomas and the U.K. Trip when Gacaphin and Mukku were visiting several heritage railways. While Rebecca is modelled on the unrebuilt version of the locomotive, her tender design resembles the cut-down version used by rebuilt and unrebuilt members of the class in British Railways service. Additionally, she features several differences over her real-life basis, including an altered front end with a larger and lower bufferbeam, driving wheels which share the same design as Hiro's, and plain disc wheels for her front bogie, trailing truck and tender, as opposed to the Bulleid Firth Brown disc wheels found on her prototype. Rebecca's cylinders and cab roof also have a significantly different shape compared to those on the real "Light Pacifics". File:Rebecca'sBasis.jpg Livery Rebecca is painted yellow and navy with white lining. Her wheel rims are painted white, her front end is painted red and she has red and orange stripes painted along her sides. Rebecca also carries two blue nameplates on her smoke deflectors, each with her name in white lettering. Her cabsides have the number “22”, and her tender has the letters “N.W.R.”, both painted in white. Trivia * Rebecca is one of seven characters to appear in the main series and both spin-off series, with the others being , , , and . ** Of the seven, Rebecca is the only engine to appear in the television series. References Category:Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Standard Gauge Category:Other Railways Category:4-6-2